Fast Car
by HilaryDroxursox
Summary: Songfic to the song by Tracy Chapman. Not sweet or fluffy; more real-world stuff. I know it sucks, so be nice. :)


"_You got a fast car  
I want a ticket to anywhere  
Maybe we make a deal  
Maybe together we can get somewhere"_

Lizzie tucks her blonde hair behind her ear and closes her eyes for a moment, regaining her composure. Eighteen now, she really should be living on her own, but she refuses to leave Matt alone with her parents now that their fighting is getting worse. The yelling finally subsides, and she thinks maybe she can get some sleep. But her eyes won't stay closed for long, and soon she's out of bed and putting on clothes.

Since her dad lost his job, the family has moved farther away from Lizzie's childhood home, farther away from her life...and from Gordo. But this hasn't stopped her from seeing him. They've become especially close since Miranda and her family moved out of town, and have been dating for about a year. Nothing really keeps them apart. Tonight Lizzie sneaks out of her bedroom window yet again, and starts the three mile walk to Gordo's.

"_Any place is better  
Starting from zero got nothing to lose  
Maybe we'll make something  
Me myself I got nothing to prove"_

Her Stanford t-shirt isn't enough to protect her from the chilly December wind, but she won't turn back. She finally gets to Gordo's around 2:30 in the morning. She trudges across the lawn, finds a decent sized pebble, and tosses it up at Gordo's window. A moment later, he appears, leaning halfway out the window to look down at her.

"Thought the _guy_ was supposed to toss rocks at the _girl's_ window," he says, smiling despite the obvious exhaustion written across his face.

"Just come let me in, smart-ass," she calls back, crossing her arms to help her keep warm. They meet each other at the front door, and Gordo immediately pulls her in, kissing her forehead. She rests her head against his strong chest and closing her eyes.

"What's going on, gorgeous?" he asks, hugging her tighter.

"Yelling," she says simply and he nods, knowing exactly what she means. He lets go and locks their fingers together, pulling her into the house. They sit on the edge of the couch together, and he runs his fingertips along her spine, making her shiver.

"I just wish I could leave," Lizzie says tiredly, rubbing her eyes. She smears her makeup a bit, and Gordo affectionately rubs the smudge away.

"You could, you know. We could go down to LA together." Gordo had been accepted to the UCLA film department when they graduated high school that past spring, but he stayed home to be close to Lizzie. He's not happy with his community college classes and department store job, and Lizzie knows this.

"_You got a fast car  
I got a plan to get us out of here  
I been working at the convenience store  
Managed to save just a little bit of money"_

"But...Matt," she says softly, thinking of her younger brother. She's not sure she'd be able to live with herself if she left him with her drunk dad. His actions have taken a toll on the family, definitely.

Gordo shakes his head, "Your mom said she's going to leave your dad, right?" Lizzie nods. "Then he'll be fine. Your mom isn't going to let anything happen to him, Liz."

She sighs and looks away, but he doesn't give up. "I've got enough money to last us a while. You can get a job, start taking some college courses."

"Sounds nice," Lizzie says back, leaning against him again.

"Then let's do it. We've been talking about getting married soon, anyway. This way we'll have our lives together first. We can't get married if you're never going to leave home."

"_Won't have to drive too far  
Just 'cross the border and into the city  
You and I can both get jobs  
And finally see what it means to be living"_

"I know..."

"We can leave now," he urges, kissing her neck a couple of times.

"Now?" Gordo nods.

"Yes, now. Before you change your mind."

She furrows her brow. "There's nothing wrong with me changing my mind."

He sighs and sits up, scooting away from her slightly. "You know that if you go back home right now, you're going to regret it."

"_You got a fast car  
Is it fast enough so we can fly away?  
We gotta make a decision  
Leave tonight or live and die this way"_

Lizzie contemplates for a moment, then just looks at him and nods. He smiles slightly and touches her cheek. They wander upstairs together, careful not to wake Gordo's parents. Lizzie starts putting Gordo's things into duffle bags as Gordo scribbles a note to his parents about what they're doing. He bites his lip as he re-reads it, knowing they won't be happy. He knows he's doing what's best, however, and tapes the note to their bedroom door.

"_So remember when we were driving driving in your car  
Speed so fast I felt like I was drunk  
City lights lay out before us  
And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder  
And I had a feeling that I belonged  
I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone"_

They drive off into the night, Lizzie's head against the passenger's window as she sleeps. She looks beautiful in the dim glow of the street lamps and car headlights, and Gordo can't help but look at her occasionally. They arrive early in the morning, and Gordo picks a motel, leaving Lizzie in the car momentarily while he checks in. When he returns to the old Toyota, she's awake and sitting up, looking around. He opens her door and kisses her cheek. "Figured I could sleep and get a shower." She nods and yawns, getting out and stretching her long legs. Their life together is finally truly beginning.

"_You got a fast car  
We go cruising, entertain ourselves  
You still ain't got a job  
And I work in a market as a checkout girl  
I know things will get better  
You'll find work and I'll get promoted  
We'll move out of the shelter  
Buy a bigger house and live in the suburbs"_

_*2 years later*_

Gordo taps his foot impatiently on the fake hardwood floor, looking down at the sleeping one year old in his arms. She has his eyes, Lizzie's hair and features. She's adorable, and will be stunning someday. Finally, Gordo can hear a key in the door, and he stands up, livid. Lizzie stumbles into the apartment, clearly drunk.

"Where were you?" Gordo growls softly, careful not to wake up their child.

"Out with some friends. What's gotten into you?" she asks, tripping on seemingly nothing.

"_You got a fast car  
I got a job that pays all our bills  
You stay out drinking late at the bar  
See more of your friends than you do of your kids  
I'd always hoped for better"_

"What's gotten into _me_? Lizzie, take a look at yourself." he sighs and turns away, holding the baby closer. "You're not the same anymore. And you're never here...I miss you."

"I'm the same..." Lizzie says quietly. Despite her condition, she can see where this is going.

"Liar," Gordo snaps. His words sting like a slap in the face, but she knows he's right.

"_So remember when we were driving driving in your car  
Speed so fast I felt like I was drunk  
City lights lay out before us  
And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder  
And I had a feeling that I belonged  
I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone"_

"This isn't good for our daughter. I'm not going to let her grow up with a drunk in the house," Gordo says plainly. Lizzie just stares at the floor. "Liz, I love you. Let me help you. You have a problem."

"I do _not _have a drinking problem," she insists loudly. Gordo looks down at the baby. She's still sleeping soundly, despite the noise.

"You're acting just like your dad," Gordo shoots back. Lizzie steps back, shocked and hurt.

"Get out," she says coldly, pointing to the door. "How could you say that to me?"

"Get out?" he repeats, laughing bitterly. "I own the apartment, Lizzie."

She looks down to the floor, knowing that's true.

"If you're not going to get help," Gordo starts, his voice less harsh now, "I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"What?"

"You heard me." This hurts him deeply, but he stands his ground, knowing it's what's right for their child. "This is bad for Anna. My biggest obligation is to her."

Lizzie nods slightly and glances around the apartment one final time, then turns on her heel and walks out the door into the night. Gordo stands back, watching from the window as the love of his life stumbles drunkenly away.

"_You got a fast car  
Is it fast enough so you can fly away?  
You gotta make a decision  
Leave tonight or live and die this way"_

**A/N: Hello, lovelies. I'm baaaack. I'm not sure how much activity there is on here anymore, but I hope there's some! I know this sucks, and I almost didn't post it, but I really wanted to write, and to let you know that I'm not dead. RR please. **

**I'M LOOKING TO COLLAB WITH SOMEONE ON A STORY. PM me and we'll talk. **

–**Lucy **


End file.
